


the stakes are high, the water's rough (but this love is ours)

by diazevan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is Christopher's dad, Buck is May's older brother, But also, Family Dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: After a dinner at Bobby and Athena’s, where Buck got to be a big brother, he discovers the most important role of his life.oranother fic where Buck is Christopher’s other dad.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 520
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	the stakes are high, the water's rough (but this love is ours)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KEEP POSTING THINGS I'M SORRY. But there was a discussion in the buddie discord about Buck being a big brother and well, this happened.

Buck is really happy while he and Eddie are driving back home, after dinner with Bobby and Athena. Still, he is a little worried, checking his phone every three seconds, even when he knows the text he is waiting for is going to take a few hours to appear, in the best case.

Thing is, May is in a concert. With a boy.

There was apparently a confusion with hours, and May’s date had appeared in the middle of their dinner, when she was still getting ready, so it was only logical that Athena had invited him to dinner, with that smile that obviously meant trouble. Bucky was really relieved that it wasn’t directed at him for once and that he could just relax beside Eddie, something that was basically his favorite thing in the world beside hanging out with Chris. He is really lucky he gets to do both things every day, now that he has officially moved with them. It’s cheaper and they can all be together; it was an obvious decision.

Back to dinner, the kid looked kinda scared and well, Buck understood. Still, this was the guy that wanted to take May out and Buck had been a teenager not so long ago, so he knew how kids that age thought. It was only logical that he made sure the guy was a good guy, because May was sort of like a little sister. They watched a lot of shows together and she sent him memes that she thought he would like, so totally his sister.

And it was super easy to follow Athena’s lead, who seemed to have a whole pack of questions ready to go. He just asked for some other relevant information, like if he knew CPR, or if he knew what to do if someone chocked. Those were skills needed in case of emergency! Really, Athena looked super proud of him the entire night, so he must be asking the right kind of questions. When May finally came down, she kissed his cheek and rolled his eyes when he asked for a text when she was back home, but promised to do it. With the pinky and all, so it was a real promise.

Bobby looked ready to cry for some reason and he was about to ask, but Eddie did the thing when he read his mind and squeezed his knee and well, that distracted him enough.

So yes, it went well, but he still won’t breath in peace until he gets May’s text and probably a few videos from the concert.

“Are you gonna be like that when Christopher starts dating? I can’t wait to _finally_ be the cool dad” Eddie’s voice is light and teasing, but it still offends him a little. He is obviously the cool dad, because he lets him play with his legos for 10 minutes more, all the time.

“I was just asking questions!”

“That kid looked ready to pass out. He is probably going to have nightmares of you and Athena” Buck wants to stay offended, but that is a too funny picture to not smile. Until of course, he realizes what Eddie says. Super late, if you ask him.

 _The cool dad_. Eddie wants to be the cool dad, because right now he is, well, not. And not because he is not cool but because the cool dad… Is Buck. Christopher’s cool dad is _Buck_. Eddie thinks that, he literally just said.

His brain explodes a little bit. He has to blink a few times.

It’s a lot. Like, he is feeling a lot right now because it’s one thing to think of Christopher as his soon in the privacy of his own mind, but another completely different to be recognized like it by Eddie. It fills his heart with so much warm, that it’s threatening to make his chest explode with love.

Christopher is his son, his and Eddie’s. Does that mean he is allowed to be in graduations? To bring him ice-cream when he is stressed over school? That one day he will get to drive him to his first date?

Does it mean that Buck gets to see Christopher for the rest of his life?

His eyes moved back to Eddie, even when he can’t really see him because of all the tears and fuck, the fact that the other man could say it so easily, like it was a given, makes him want to kiss him for the rest of his life. He really is going to do it, because Eddie considers them a family and honestly, Buck will hold onto that with everything he has. Everything he owns belongs to the Diaz, has been like that for a while, but now he gets to say it out loud. At least he thinks he is allowed to do so.

He should probably call Maddie to tell her that this is the best day of his life. And probably to ask her if it’s okay to ask someone to marry you even if you aren’t dating. Is there a law against that? Is it weird? Cause he is pretty sure he is a little married to Eddie already and they have a kid together, so maybe getting married for real is just the normal step, and not date for forever before they can. He is not sure really, he needs his sister.

“What are you thinking about?” Eddie still has his attention on the road and that fond smile and _wow_ , Buck loves him so much.

“Can we get married even when we are not dating?” To be fair, Eddie just blinks twice, a little bit surprised, before his whole face breaks into the most handsome grin that Buck has ever seen in his entire life. Really, it’s almost too much.

“I’m not proposing to you before you _at least_ give me a kiss, buddie” And that sounds pretty fair for Buck, mostly because he really wants to kiss Eddie right now, until something catches his attention, making him frown.

“Wait, I’m the one who is gonna propose! I literally just asked because of it Eddie, that’s not fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at diaz-evans on tumblr!


End file.
